


And the How and the When

by angelsaves



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Edging, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Madison and Zach can't have sex while they're competing, but that doesn't mean they can't drive each other out of their minds.





	And the How and the When

**Author's Note:**

> title from "caught out in the rain," one of the songs they do their free skate to. speaking of which, [here's their free skate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRUcoG16-rY). (you'll probably appreciate this fic more if you watch the video first.)

It starts like this: clutching each other on the ice, breathing hard, so turned on that Madison can hardly believe her knees are still supporting her. Their faces are so close together that she can feel Zach's breath on her lips in little puffs. If she moved just a centimeter or so, they'd be kissing. She wants to, and she also doesn't want to; the wait, the stretch, the tension is thick and sparkling in the air.

"Madison," Zach says, "we -"

"- can't," she finishes.

"Not - we're competing. I don't think we should - you know." He lets go of her and backs up a little bit, just far enough away that she can't feel the heat of his body anymore.

"Fuck?" she suggests, and he gives her a dirty look. "Well, am I wrong?"

"No," he admits. "You know it's bad luck."

"Well, what if we don't?"

"That's the plan," Zach says.

"No, see, this is brilliant." Madison skates in a circle around him. "We keep winding each other up, like we've been doing, only we ramp it up."

"Why?" he asks suspiciously.

"Because it's _fun_ ," Madison explains. "Don't you think?"

"I mean... yeah," Zach says. "I like it. It's good for our chemistry on the ice. But I'm not used to... you know... _not_."

"Well, yeah," Madison says. She skates around him and drapes herself over his back. "That's what makes it so exciting."

He trails his fingertips down her arm. "I like exciting."

"Let's say... we can do anything as long as our clothes stay on," she says into his ear. "No getting off... but everything but."

"Mmm." Zach tilts his head so that her lips brush his neck. "What about kissing?"

She kisses his neck. "Not on the lips," she decides. "Anywhere else."

"I can live with that," Zach says. He touches her cheek and turns to kiss it. His lips are so warm they're almost hot, and Madison wants to taste them - but more than that, she wants to want it.

Oh, this is going to be _fun_.

***

At home, later that night, Madison gets into her pajamas and crawls into bed. She's just thinking about Zach and their promise when her phone buzzes.

_Thinking about you and what we aren't doing,_ says the text. Zach, of course.

_Same_ , she texts back. _Thought I might do more than think._

_Don't_

_??_

_What if we didn't get off alone either_

Madison blinks. _Kinky_

_Is that good_

She thinks about it, then texts, _Yeah. Let's do it. Or... not do it_

_Cool._ A minute later, he adds, _Everything but, like when we're together?_

_Awesome._ Madison reaches down and rubs her cunt through her flannel pants, and shit, it feels good. _You doing it?_

_Just a little._ She can practically see him blushing as he types, the way he'd have one hand on his phone and the other on the bulge of his cock. It's a good image; she bucks forward against her hand, contemplating it. _You?_

_Fuck._ God, seeing Zach curse really does it for her. Madison's cunt clenches on nothing, and she moans a little. He's just so nice, and she loves to mess him up. It's a power thing, maybe, but whatever it is, she's into it.

_We should stop_ , she says, when the rising pressure is almost too much.

_Cold shower time_ , Zach says, and she can almost hear him doing a silly Eeyore voice.

_Have fun!_ Madison puts her phone on the bedside table, rolls over onto her stomach, and drops off to sleep.

***

The US Championships are - amazing. They win, they _win_ , after only coming in fourth at the Grand Prix Final, and Madison is so happy and excited that everything is sort of a muddle of arousal and joy. Back in her hotel room, she gets into her pajamas, then knocks on the connecting door impatiently until Zach opens it, wearing just a pair of boxers.

"What?" he asks, and Madison pushes him backwards until he falls onto the bed, catching himself on his elbows. She straddles him, letting her hair drape over their faces, then kisses his cheek, perilously close to the corner of his mouth. "Oh," he says. "I can get behind that."

"We did it," Madison says. "I knew it was going to - mmm - help our scores." She kisses her way down his neck, to his chest, and nibbles on him, just because she can.

"Is this cheating?" Zach asks, threading his fingers through her hair and arching up to meet her mouth. "Clothes -"

"Not my fault you're not wearing any." She licks his nipple, and he shivers. "Are you complaining?" She does it again.

"Oh! No, no complaining, just - sorry I can't reciprocate."

"I'm not wearing a bra under this," she informs him.

"Good point. Come up here." He sits up and pulls her to him, sucking one nipple into his mouth through the thin fabric of her cami.

"Oh my god," she says, fast, "harder, use your teeth."

He does, and she rocks forward against him, sighing with pleasure. Zach bites her other nipple, harder still, and Madison can't help but let out a high-pitched whine and press her breasts into his face. "God, Madison," he says, muffled.

"Zach," she says, digging her fingers into the muscles of his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his muscles giving under her fingertips. His hips move against hers, his cock hard in his shorts, and she wants - "I'd better go."

"Jesus," Zach says, then, "Yeah, you'd better."

Madison climbs out of his lap, dropping a quick kiss on his forehead. "G'night."

"'Night," Zach says, and collapses flat on his back. She laughs as she closes the door between their rooms.

***

Everything ramps up on the road to the Olympics: their skating practices, their off-ice workouts, and their - whatever the other thing is. It seems like Zach is filling up Madison's life, even more than usual. When they're not on the ice or in the gym, she's thinking about him, how much she wants to kiss him for real, how much she likes the way he goes along with her when she's right and argues when she's wrong, how good they are together...

God, she's in deep. Madison blows out her breath. This is all so important to her - she doesn't want to mess any part of it up. Not their skating chemistry, and not their regular, skates-off chemistry, either.

Zach nudges her shoulder, and she realizes that she's been staring into space, ignoring her stretching, for kind of a while. "What's up, buttercup?" he asks.

"I just..." She shakes her head and returns to stretching her quads. "I don't want to fuck up."

"You're not going to," Zach says easily.

"You don't even know what I'm talking about," she grouses. "How do you know?"

He kisses her shoulder, where his hand had just touched it. "I know you," he says. "That's enough."

She hopes he's right.

***

It feels like a dream. Their short dance puts them in third, above the Shib sibs and just below the Canadians, and after, Zach slips into the room Madison is sharing with Maia, and they rub off on each other until they practically chafe, gasping hot breath into each other's necks.

"Aren't you guys too superstitious for sex?" Maia asks later, filing her nails. "No judgment, I'm just nosy."

"Yup," Madison says cheerfully. "Zach was homeschooled, so I'm giving him the high school experience - you know, everything but, like somebody's mom is going to bust in on us."

Maia laughs. "Whatever works!"

Then it's the free dance, and - God, it just feels right. Everything goes, if not perfectly, certainly really well: their edges are great, their twizzles are clean, and their chemistry is off the damn _charts_.

Madison and Zach sit in the Kiss & Cry, his arm around her shoulders, and the moment stretches out as they wait for their scores. She wants to kiss him so, so badly, but she wants to feel like they've earned it even more.

"- putting them in first place, with two teams left to skate! Hubbell and Donohue will be on the podium!"

"Oh my god," Zach says. "We did it!"

Madison covers her mouth with her hands to muffle her shriek. Zach squeezes her tight, and she leans their foreheads together. "We did it," she whispers back.

Once the cameras are gone, Zach says softly, "Tonight? My room?"

Madison bites her lip and nods. She's ready. They've got this.

***

Madison grabs a handful of condoms from the stash she and Maia acquired earlier, to keep them out of the snowboarders' grubby hands (they've heard things), and shoves them in the pocket of her sweatpants. Then she takes a deep breath, steadies herself, and heads to the room Zach is sharing with Evan.

Zach opens the door, and before she's even inside, he bends her backwards over his arm and kisses her like they're in a movie. There are cheers from further down the hall, and Madison could swear there are literal sparks flying. "Come on in," he says, once he's set her back on her feet.

"Don't mind if I do!" She closes the door behind her - this isn't for an audience, not anymore - and manhandles Zach around until he's pressed up against it, and she can push up on her toes and kiss him like crazy.

They make out like that for ages, his hands cupping her ass, hers cradling his face, until Madison's tongue feels sandpapery and her clit is throbbing for attention. From the insistent pressure against her thigh, Zach is probably in a similar situation. She tears her mouth away from his and says, "More."

"Yeah," Zach says hoarsely. He hoists her up, and she wraps her legs around his waist, and he walks her to the bed. It's small, but Madison doesn't think that's going to be a problem; she wants to be as close to Zach as she can possibly get.

"Mmm, come on." Madison tugs at his shirt, and he pulls hers off over her head, getting her naked to the waist and lavishing attention on her bare breasts. Her nipples are tight, straining towards his mouth, and it feels amazing to have his tongue on them without her shirt in the way.

Zach groans and reaches down to palm his cock. "I don't know how long I'm going to last," he says apologetically.

"We don't have very long anyway," Madison reminds him, rummaging in her pocket for one of the condoms. "Just get this on - we've been building up to it for long enough, don't you think?"

"God, yes." He kisses her again, hard, and gets his pants off and the condom on. "I want you so bad."

"You have me," Madison says, and welcomes him in, legs over his broad shoulders, digging her heels into the muscles of his back. "Fuck, Zach, you feel so good!" She's wet as hell, and the mild stretch of his cock feels fantastic, filling her up, the angle hitting her G-spot like they were made for each other.

Maybe they were. The thought is shockingly hot, and she squeezes, making Zach groan again. "Fuck," he says, just one soft syllable, and oh, God, that's all Madison needs. She cries out and shudders, coming with Zach deep inside her.

"Oh my god, did you -" Zach asks, breaking the rhythm of his thrusts for a moment, and Madison bites his shoulder to make him speed up again. That must work for him, because he whispers " _fuck_ " again, fervently, and comes too.

"Yeah, that's right," Madison says, rubbing the back of his neck. "We did it."

"Never want to stop," Zach mumbles. "Want to do so much with you."

"We've got forever." Madison kisses him, and believes it.


End file.
